


Dear Pip,

by TheBigDipper



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Depressed Merry, Happy Ending, I don't even know..., Letters, M/M, Merry is far away, Merry needs a hug, Merry using The nickname Pip, i love these two, idk what else to put, lonely Merry, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigDipper/pseuds/TheBigDipper
Summary: A series of letters that Merry sends to Pippin while Merry goes on a long journey. I don't know why but I just wrote this....these character belong to J.R.R Toilken and not me.





	1. Dear Pip

Dear Pip, 

How's it going? It's been a while I know...and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for leaving. Its something I had to do and I want you to understand that. 

It's been really hard not having you by my side. It reminds me of when you left during the war with Gandalf. I felt miserable, and I feel even worse now. 

I lie awake at night worrying about you and praying that your safe. Is everything alright? Are you eating enough? How's Frodo and Sam? I heard Sam has a daughter now. I wish I was there I truly do. 

You have no idea how many times I've rewritten this letter and I really don't want to start again. So here it is...a letter to tell you that I'm alive and healthy. 

 

Hope to hear from you soon!  
Sincerely,  
Merry


	2. Alone on a long journey

Dear Pip,

It's been a quite some time since my last letter. Things have been hard lately and i've been very busy. I'm sorry I didn't respond faster. Thank you dearly for responding. I'm glad your doing well. 

Tell Sam and Rosie that I wish them luck with their new daughter. I'm sure she's beautiful. And Frodo is still writing in that book of his I presume. Tell them all I said hello!

Out of everyone and everything I miss the one I miss the most is you Pip...I miss your innocent smile, your brown curly hair and the curiosity in your eyes, this all sounds so...sappy...but it's very true.

I read in your letter that you wanted to know what I've been doing. Well I've mainly been traveling. Going around Middle Earth and discovering new things. I never expected to go out and do something like this before but here I am. 

 

I'm surprised I can actually find a way to send these letters to you. It's hard to find someone who's willing to take them, but I've been very fortunate to have found a messenger. 

 

I know these letters are sort of boring but they help me feel less stressed. Especially when you reply. That last response from you nearly made me cry, with tears of joy. It's hard to travel on your own. Even with strangers that I meet on my journey I still leave them and never see then again. I guess why in saying is that you help me keep my chin up even when I'm feeling all alone. 

I'n not sure if I said it in my last letter but I miss you and I really wish I was there by your side. I love you and I wish you the best.   
Sincerely,  
Merry


	3. Dear Merry,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin writes a letter to Merry that he never actually sends to him. He's to scared.

Dear Merry,

 

I really miss you....do you know what it's like to feel so sad and have no idea why? I think it's because your gone and I'm all alone. 

But I'm not alone which is the thing. I have Sam, Frodo, and tons of friends and family, But I still feel like something's missing and that thing that's missing is you.....

 

I'm frustrated because I don't know what to do. I feel trapped and unable to do anything but sit here and suffocate. Merry I really want you here...everyone wants you here! 

Please come home!  
Sincerely,  
Pippin


	4. A small present

Dear Pip,

  
I haven't heard from you....

  
Is everything alright? I know there isn't much bad that can happen in the Shire, but I am still very worried. Things are looking up for me actually. I think my journey might be coming to an end soon, if everything turns out right..  
 

  I miss you more than ever Pip, but the thought of you, and you alone, is what keeps me from going mad most of the time. I almost forgot to mention; I've got a gift for you. It's nothing to big or amazing but I'm sure you'll be quite excited. It should be coming soon, not long after this letter I hope. That's all for now my dear Pip,   
Sincerely,

Merry


End file.
